In a Matter of Seconds
by Gold-Stars-Are-My-Metaphor
Summary: Rachel and Puck  twins  and Quinn, Brittany and Sam  triplets were all raised by Hiram and Leroy Berry. The family has a big secret that nobody knows about. When someone finds out what it is, their whole lives change in a matter of seconds.Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fan fic :) I honestly do not have a clue whether it's any good or not, so that is what you guys are for :) Pretty please with sugar on top leave me a review letting me know what you thought :) **

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Please, don't do this!"<br>They could hear Rachels screams from the other side of the door.  
>This had been going on for years. Hiram and Leroy would choose one of their kids each day, and take them into the tiny bathroom locking the door behind them. The boys would bang on the door and try to barge it open while the girls would sob and beg for their fathers to leave whichever sibling they had at the time alone. Hiram and Leroy Berry had adopted the twins, Rachel and Noah from a woman named Shelby Corcoran when they were born, a year later, they adopted the triplets, Quinn, Brittany and Sam, also at birth, from a woman named Susan Peirce. Rachel and Noah, or 'Puck' as he preferred to be called due to his high records on the hockey team in middle school, were 16 years old, Quinn, Brittany and Sam were 15. The abuse from their fathers had been going on for just over six years. The teenagers were so terrified of their fathers that they had never told any one about the abuse, so it continued happening. They hated having to hear what was happening to their siblings, but they always remained outside the bathroom door until their fathers had finished so that they could be there for one another.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel could hear her brothers and sisters outside the bathroom, yelling and banging on the door. She always tried her very best to remain quite as she didn't want her siblings to have to hear what was happening to her. However, this time, when her dad, Leroy, pushed himself inside her, she couldn't hold in her screams. Her daddy, Hiram, watched in amusement, waiting not so patiently for his turn with his daughter. Outside the bathroom, Noah and Sam banged harder on the door, trying their best to get into the room and protect their sister. Quinn and Brittany sobbed harder, huddled together in a heap beside the bathroom door. After 30 more minutes, Hiram and Leroy left the bathroom holding hands, and glared at their children, who were shooting them stares that could kill. Quinn and Brittany rushed to their sisters side, who was laying on the cold tiles, beaten, bruised, bloody and violated. They pulled her into their arms and the three of them clung to one another with everything they had, sobbing more than ever. Noah and Sam stood outside the door for a minute before slowly following their sisters into the bathroom. Seeing their sister like this broke all their hearts. The boys joined in on their sisters hug. After what seemed like hours of sitting together in silence, Noah got up from his spot, locked the bathroom door and returned to sit beside his siblings before speaking.<br>"Sam and i were talking, and we think that this has gone on long enough, what Hiram and Leroy are doing to us isn't right, we all know that, we need to speak up. There must be someone out there who can help us...Someone who wont think we're weak." He finished softly.  
>His sisters just looked at him, fear evident in their eyes, Sam nodded, agreeing with his brother. Rachel spoke up, in a weak shattered voice.<br>"We have no one to tell, Noah. And even if we did, you know what Daddy and dad said, if we ever tell, they'll kill us...i don't want my brothers and sisters dead. The only person we have in this whole world is Santana. And she has enough going on in her life without us unloading all our burdens on her. We're alone in this world, no one cares."  
>Their fathers had always drilled into their heads that they were worthless and that they had no one. And needless to say, they believed it. They acted so closed off from everyone except their best friend, and Rachels girlfriend, Santana, that no one bothered to talk to them or associate with them. Sure, they were the attractive, popular kids, but being popular didn't mean that you had people you could rely on. The boys frowned and looked at their sisters, who were nodding in agreeance with Rachel.<br>"There has to be someone out there who can help us, and no matter what it takes, im going to find them. I'm not letting this go on any more. To any of you. We're all the family each other has, and im not going to allow my family to get hurt anymore. End of topic, lets go to bed, we have school tomorrow."

They all silently made their way into the girls room where they all got into the King sized bed they shared and curled up in each others arms, a place that never failed to make them feel safe. None of them could sleep alone anymore. They would wake up endlessly throughout the night due to nightmares, so they had always shared the girls bed.

The next day whilst Rachel, Quinn and Brittany were changing after cheerios practice in the locker rooms, Santana rushed in swearing in Spanish.  
>"No puedo creer que se perdió el entrenamiento otra vez! Coach Sue va a matarme! ¡Mierda! Yo soy un huevón de mierda! alguien me maten antes de que el entrenador consigue sus manos en mí!" <em><strong>(AN-translation-i cannot believe that i missed practice again! Coach Sue is going to murder me! Fuck! I am a fucking dickhead! Someone kill me before Coach gets her hands on me!)<strong> _The girls looked at her and laughed, they all took Mr Schues Spanish class, so they knew exactly what she had just said.  
>" Baby, shes not going to kill you, she values your talent too much." The girls all laughed softly and Santana wrapped her arms tightly around her tiny girlfriend. Rachel stiffened and the Latina looked at her confused before removing her arms.<br>"Sorry san, im just kinda sore from practice, Coach pushed us really hard today." Rachel said glancing at her sisters who knew she was lying. Quinn and Brittany shared a concerned glance before turning back to their sister and best friend.  
>"I'm so sorry Estrella!" Santana exclaimed, upset that she had hurt her girlfriend. The smaller brunette smiled softly at her girlfriend and shrugged.<br>"Its nothing babe, just a few sore muscles. I'm fine i promise. You on the other hand, may not be, Coach Sue wants to see you. I'll wait for you by your locker before class. Don't let her be too harsh on you." Santana pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend lips and waved to her other two best friends before running out onto the field where a sure to be angry Sue Sylvester was awaiting her.

Once Santana had left the locker room, Brittany and Quinn turned to Rachel with concerned looks.  
>" Can i have a look at your back please Rach?" Quinn asked softly and Rachel nodded, turning around and lifting her shirt up to expose the gashes that went from her shoulders to just above her butt.<br>The girls both gasped in shock at the sight of their sister back.  
>"They've never done it this bad Rachie. Your back is covered in gashes." Brittany said before pulling her sisters shirt down and hugging her gently.<br>Quinn joined her sisters hug and sighed.  
>"They boys were right...this can't go on. We have to find someone who can help us."<br>Little did the girls know, they weren't alone in the locker room. In the stall closest to the door, another cheerio named Tina had heard the entire conversation and was already on her way to Emma Pillsbury's office to report what she had found out.

* * *

><p>Later that day Rachel was sitting next to Santana in Spanish, her second last class of the day, daydreaming while she gazed lovingly at her beautiful girlfriend. She loved this girl so much, she knew that Santana was the one for her, no one could ever take her place in Rachels heart. The small brunette was in the middle of daydreaming about hers and Santana's wedding, when she heard her name called from the front of the class. She shook her head to shake away the image of the Latina walking down the aisle, and looked towards Mr Schue.<br>"Rachel, Ms Pillsbury needs to see you in her office, it's really important."  
>She looked over to the door where the schools guidance councillor, Emma Pillsbury was standing with her brothers and sisters, she looked to them to find out what was going on, however they seemed as clueless as her. She nodded at Mr Schue and began to pack her bag before turning to her girlfriend.<br>"If im not in History, I'll see you in glee club.." She said before leaning over to kiss the latinas cheek. Santana looked just as confused as Rachel felt.  
>"What's going on baby? Why do you have to see the guidance councillor?" She replied, kissing her girlfriends cheek in return.<br>Rachel simply shrugged and promised she would text her as soon as she found out before leaving the room to join her siblings and Ms Pillsbury.

When they got to the guidance councillors office, the doe eyed woman, Noah and Sam left the room to get three more chairs, leaving the girls alone for a couple of minutes. They just sat in silence, all of them thinking the same thing, but no one willing to say it out loud.  
>'She knows'<br>Finally, after minutes of silence, the boys and Ms Pillsbury came back into the room with extra chairs and they all took a seat.  
>"Why are we here Ms P?" Noah said, looking worriedly at his siblings.<br>"Theres no easy way to start this so im just going to come out with it...I received a report earlier today that Rachel had been abused. Apparently a fellow student heard you three girls talking about it in the locker room, and they saw your back which was covered in terrible gashes. I need to know if this information is true. Rachel, has somebody abused you?" The girls were in tears and the boys looked close to it. That was all the conformation Emma needed. She looked to the five of them, all of them looked hurt and upset by the topic.  
>"Who was it?" The guidance councillor asked softly, looking at Rachel. The tiny brunette looked towards her brothers and sisters, they all nodded, signalling for her to say. This was what they had all decided on, they needed to tell someone, and that someone was finally there. After six years of abuse, they would finally be able to be set free.<br>Quinn and Brittany took each of Rachels hands into their own, Sam and Noah moved closer to their sisters. They were in this together, they always had been, they had to support one another and be there no matter what. Rachel opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was terrified of her fathers, terrified of what they would do to her when they found out she told, what they would do to them. She shut her mouth and shook her head, tears pouring down her face. Noah went to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest before lifting her up and sitting in her seat with his twin curled up in his lap. Lucky she was so tiny.  
>"Our dads." He muttered so quiet it was almost impossible to hear. Emma looked at him, asking him with her eyes to continue. He looked at each of his siblings, he was the oldest, yeah maybe only by two minutes, but he was still the oldest, it was his responsibility to keep them safe. He had failed for the previous six years. It was time for him to start protecting them.<br>"It started six years ago...

* * *

><p><em>A ten year old Noah was playing in the back yard with his twin sister and his nine year old sisters and brother, Quinn, Sam and Brittany. Their lives were carefree. Perfect. They had loving dads who dotted on each of them. They had everything they could ever dream of. They were happy children, but that day, it all changed.<em>

_"Hey kids, come inside please, it's starting to get late and it's time for your baths." The kids stopped their game of hide and seek, groaning and complaining because they had to give away their hiding spots, and went inside to their dads, who were running a bath for them._

_"Girls, you're first in the bath, boys you can wait in your room for your turn." They all looked at one another questioningly. They had stopped bathing together years ago, and their dads certainly didn't help them in the bath anymore. However, it was just their dads, so they thought nothing of it. Their Daddy stayed in the bathroom with the girls and their dad went back down to the kitchen to prepare dinner._  
><em>Noah and Sam sat in their bedroom playing with their toy cars while they waited for their turn to have a bath. When their daddy called them into the bathroom, they gathered their towels and packed away their cars before going. The girls passed them on the way, They weren't talking like they usually were and they looked confused and scared. Sam and Noah shared a look of concern but shrugged it off and reached the bathroom, getting into the tub where their father proceeded to help them wash themselves. Halfway through that bath, Hirams hands started to wonder and soon he began to touch the boys in spots that they had been told were private areas. The bath seemed to take forever and when they got out they quickly wrapped themselves in their towels and went into their room, shutting the door behind them. That night, Sam and Noah slept in their sisters room, where they spoke to their sisters about their bath time. The girls had told them that the same thing had happened to them. They all fell asleep late that night, confused, scared and worried about what their daddy had done.<em>

* * *

><p>...It all escalated from that day. They soon began to beat us and molest us more and more. It got to the point where we all fought back too much when it happened, that they separated us when they did..things. We couldn't fight to protect each other anymore. All we could do was bang on the bathroom door and shout at our dads, begging them to stop..." He looked at his twin who looked so tiny and fragile, curled up against his chest.<br>"Last night was the worst they have ever gotten. I will never forgive myself for not being able to stop what they did to Rach, or any of us."  
>Emma sat staring at the sobbing children in front of her in shock. She had to call child protective services and get these children out of that house and those men arrested.<br>" I need to go make some phone calls...Can the five of you please stay here? I'll get you excused from your last class of the day and from glee." They all nodded and Emma left the room. First she called child protective services, then the police. Then she made her way to principal Figgins office to tell him what was going on and why CPS would be at his school in an hour.

Back in the Guidance councillors office, the Berry children sat in silence, just holding onto one another and crying. They were scared, and happy and worried. They were scared of what their fathers would do them for telling, happy that they had found someone willing to help them, and worried that Ms P wouldn't be able to do anything and they would be left with their fathers.  
>Rachel had turned her phone on silent and didn't hear the calls and texts from her worried girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>When Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Noah and Sam hadn't turned up to glee that afternoon. Santana began to worry, well she continued to worry, since she hadn't heard a word from her girlfriend about what was going on. All through glee she had texted Rach asking what was going on, but she received no reply to any of them. She tried the others, but they didn't reply either. She was growing more worried by the second...what could be so bad that they would have to miss glee? Santana tried to focus on glee, but gave up after five minutes of trying. She zoned out for the rest of the lesson, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her girlfriend and her best friends. As soon as glee finished, Santana left the room and dialled her tiny girlfriends number, however she got no answer.<br>"Big surprise there." She muttered to herself as she hung up her phone and walked out to the parking lot, getting into her car and driving home. She decided to wait. She would eventually hear from one of her friends, she told herself she was probably stressing herself out over nothing as she pulled into her driveway.

* * *

><p>Back at McKinley, Rachel, Quinn, Noah, Brittany and Sam had fallen asleep in the positions they were in hours ago. Sam woke up and looked around, trying to realise where he was. He looked to his left and saw his sister, Brittany, silently crying in her chair.<p>

"Britt-Britt." He said softly to get her attention. Once she was looking at him, he continued.  
>"We're gonna be okay Britty. Our dads will never touch us again. They will go to prison for what they have done to us. We are safe now. I promise." Sam got up out of his seat and pulled his sister into a hug.<br>"Sammy, i know that we are safe from them now. But what's gonna happen now? Miss P said she had to make some calls, who do you suppose she called? What happens with us from here onwards?" Sam sighed and looked down into his sisters blue eyes that were an exact replica of his own.  
>" Who knows Britt. All i know is that the five of us have to stick together no matter what. We are family, and as long as we have each other, from now on we are going to be fine." Brittany nodded and wiped her eyes on her brothers McKinley sports T-shirt before sitting back down and curling up on the chair.<br>"Try to get some more sleep Sammy. Who knows how long we're going to be waiting here for."  
>Sam nodded and closed his eyes, trying to relax into his uncomfortable office chair.<p>

Emma had been talking to people from child protection services for the past few hours. She had gone back to her office not long ago to check up on the kids and found them all asleep. She had filled CPS in on everything she had been told. The CPS officers were currently filling her in on what would happen from there onwards.  
>"First things first, we have to take these children to a doctors, they need to be tested, to find out the extent of then abuse. Then we will have to decide where to go from there based on the results from the tests. One thing that is for sure though, is that those children are not going back to that house, and those men are going to be put away for life."<br>Emma nodded, pleased to hear that the vile men would be locked away. The officers requested her to take them to her office so they could explain to the kids what was going to happen, then take them for their tests.

When they got to the womans office, they found the children all now awake and sitting together in silence, all with their hands linked between them. The kids were busy thinking of all the possibilities. What would happen to them when there fathers found out they had told? What if Ms Pillsbury cant help them and they get sent home? What would their dads do to them? They were all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the door to the office open and saw the doe eyed woman enter the office with two men behind her.

After explaining to the Berry children what was going to happen, the officers told them they would have to be taken for tests. Once they reached the doctors surgery, they one by one went into the doctors office, each one coming out with the same results, major signs of physical abuse, old scarring showing it had been happening for a long time, signs of being molested and in the girls cases, raped. However, when it came to Rachels results, hers said one thing the others didn't. Two months pregnant...

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts? Good? Bad? Should i continue? Please review :) <strong>

**xoxo Claudia :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Its chapter two :) I'm sorry it took a little while. I have school and stuff, so sadly, i can't just write all day like i would love to. **

**I would like to give a massive thanks to everyone who favourited either my story or my account, and also anyone who put my sotry on their story alert list, waking up the next morning and seeing so many people liked my story made my day and gave me the push i needed to continue this story. **

**And, gigantic thanks to those four amazing people who reviewed 3 **

**My very first reviewer-**

**gleek559- Thank you so much for being my first review :) I was so happy when i saw that someone thought i should continue :)**

**yo- Lol, your review made me smile :) youre pretty awesome :) Thank you :)**

**sillystarshine- im glad you like it :) you've actually really given me something to think about, i was positive i knew where this story was going, i had it all planned out, but i really like the thought of their mums being in it, i can do so much with that idea. thank you :):)**

**iloveyoumorethanmyownlife- Yeah, i knew it was you Carissa, you forgot that you were on my favourite authors list. But thank you for your awesome review :)**

**Anyway, on with the story :) **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked back and forth desperately between the doctor and the test results she had clutched in her hands.<p>

"Please tell me you made a mistake." The small brunette begged the older woman. The doctor shook her head slowly, pity evident in her eyes as she delivered her reply to the small girl.

"I am incredibly sorry Ms Berry, but I ran the test multiple times, and each time it came up positive." The woman looked on with sad eyes as Rachel broke down before her, clutching her stomach, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

So many thoughts were running through the young girls mind at that moment...

'What about my Broadway career? Why did this happen to me? There's no way I can be like Barbara now, not with a child.'

The older woman lowered herself into the chair next to her patient and slowly wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, simply holding her until her sobs subsided.

"You do have options Rachel." The older woman said quietly after what seemed like hours of silence.

"No, I don't. My life is over. I'm never going to get onto Broadway. I will never be as great as Barbara Streisand. Not now…" She leant her head on the woman's shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"You don't have to keep this baby. There are many different options. You could give it up for adoption...Or, not many people approve of it, but abortion is a valid option. Especially in circumstances like yours." Rachel shot out of the doctors arms at that point and glared at her, a fire burning in her eyes.

"I am not going to kill an innocent baby. No matter how I fell pregnant with this child, I will not murder it. I'm vegan; I don't even condone the murder of animals, let alone a defenceless child! And adoption is definitely out of the question. I don't want my child to have to go through the same pain my siblings and I were subjected to. Knowing that your mother didn't want you enough to keep you. That she just gave you away, and never came back, never tried to be a part of your life. I don't want that for my child. This child deserves a happy life, knowing that its mother loves him or her. I am the only person that can give that to my baby."

The older woman nodded understandingly and smiled softly at Rachel.

"You are a brave girl Rachel. Would you like me to send in your brothers and sisters?" The small girl gave a tiny nod before the woman left the room. Once she was alone, Rachel walked slowly to the mirror on the other side of the room and lifted up her shirt. A lone tear ran down her face as she stared at her stomach, realising that in seven months, she would have a small child depending on her with its life. She couldn't fail this baby. She refused to. Rachel swore to herself in that moment, that she would be the best mother she could be to her child. She would do everything in her power to make this baby happy.

* * *

><p>Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts by the door to the office opening with a loud creak. She quickly pulled down her shirt and spun around to see her brothers and sisters, each sporting curious and expectant expressions. The small girl took a deep breath before slowly opening her mouth to speak, however, she found herself at a loss of words. The brunette stood in front of her siblings, mouth agape, trying to find the right words to say to them. On the one hand, she knew that she had to tell them, but on the other, she couldn't make the words to fall from her tongue. Two simple words -I'm Pregnant- that was all she needed to say, but she couldn't form them. Her tongue wouldn't work, every time she opened her mouth, nothing but stuttering came out.<p>

"I-I uhm, err, I…uhm..." She simply stood there, fiddling with the hem of her shirt and opening and closing her mouth a few more times. She sighed loudly in defeat and finally gathered her courage and blurted out the two simple words she had been trying to say for the last five minutes.

"I'm Pregnant."

Noah balled his fists tightly at his sides, his knuckles turning white.

"Which one was it?" He spat out, furious at the thought of his sister carrying a child, let alone his father's child.

"Excuse me?" The small girl looked at her brother curiously, not quite gathering who his question was about.

"Who did this? Leroy or Hiram?" Glancing towards her other siblings, she saw that they all were in similar positions as her twin. Suddenly, before she had a chance to answer Noah's question, Quinn, Sam and Brittany were firing questions at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" That one was asked by Sam, she wasn't quite sure what the 'it' was in his question, whether it was the situation, or the baby, however if it was the baby, she really wished that people would not call her baby an 'it'.

"You have to get rid of it. You can't keep a baby that was created through evil." That was Quinn, resulting in a fiery glare from the small brunette aimed towards her blonde sister.

"Can I name it rainbow?" Brittany's comment made her smile for a second at her sisters innocence, after everything they had been through, she was still Britt-Britt, they little girl who still insisted on feeding the ducks at the park at least once a week. She then turned to face her brothers and Quinn with the same fire burning behind her eyes that had been there when the doctor had suggested abortion.

"What am I going to do about it?" She spat, glaring at Quinn and Sam. They glanced at each other quickly before returning their attention to their sister, nodding in unison.

"This is my baby; I am not going to 'do' anything. This isn't a problem that needs fixing. This is a baby, a little boy or girl, I'm not getting rid of my baby, he or she deserves the life none of us ever got, a chance to be happy and know that they have their mother's unconditional love. Also, 'it' is a baby. Not an 'it', I would appreciate it if you would refer to him or her correctly."

When no one said anything, she chanced a glance at Noah and groaned when she saw that he was still in the same position, waiting for his question to be answered.

"I don't know Noah! I don't want to know! As far as I'm concerned, my baby doesn't have a father. Neither of those men are the father of my baby, they _never_ will be."

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, causing her brothers and sisters expressions to soften as they pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Whatever you choose, we will all support your decision Rach, you need to decide what is best for you." The tiny diva looked up at her twin and gave a small smile.

"I've already made my decision Noah. I'm keeping this baby." Her twin kissed the top of her head gently and smiled back at the small girl.

* * *

><p>After their doctors visit, they were taken to a nearby foster shelter, where they were told they would be living until a foster family willing to take them in was found. The woman at the front desk smiled politely when they entered and informed them that someone would arrive shortly to show them around and talk them through the rules and expectations for their stay at the shelter. They sat in silence while they waited, hands linked with one another, desperate for any kind of contact with their brothers and sisters. For ten minutes, they sat in silence, thinking about what was going to happen with them now that they were free from their father's abuse. Their thoughts were interrupted when a woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties entered the room sending a forced smile in their direction.<p>

"You must be the Berry children, my name is Caroline. If you'll follow me, I will show you around and explain a few things that you need to know." The teenagers nodded and silently stood from their seats following the bored woman out of the room. They found themselves in a long hallway with doors leading off in all directions.

"This room here," said Caroline, motioning to a door on the left, "is the kitchen and the dining room. You will not be permitted to use the kitchen; however the dining room will be used at all meal times. " She opened the door allowing them to glance in at the room before closing it again and continuing to walk further down the hallway.

"The next room on the right is the girl's bathroom, and then the next door on the right is the boy's bathroom. The door up ahead at the end of the hall is the laundry room, and there is another door in there that leads outside, where a playground is located for the smaller children to play on." The woman stopped when she came to a flight of stairs that appeared to go on for what looked like forever.

"Up here on the first floor are the female rooms. There are two rooms, one for girls under the age of ten, and the other is for those aged ten and older. The male rooms are located in the next level; the same thing applies there as well, under tens in one room, and over tens in another. Boys and girls are not permitted to sleep in the same room. _Under no circumstances_. Am I clear?" The children all nodded resulting in a tight, unkind smile finding its place on her face.

"Fantastic, we have rules that we expect you to follow, however they are not extreme." The woman continued to explain the rules to the five teenagers, unaware that they weren't listening to a single syllable that left her mouth. Instead they were all worrying over the first rule she had told them. The one that forbade them from sleeping together.

* * *

><p>That night, the children all lay in bed, wide awake. After the 'tour' had ended, they had been left to get settled in and unpack their belongings that had been collected from their home during the period of time they had spent at the doctors. They then joined the other children in the cramped dining room for dinner, before showering and heading to bed.<p>

That was four hours ago. There were only five people still awake in the shelter. Those five people lay in their beds alone, worried and scared. They wanted more than anything at that moment to be with their siblings, curled up together in each other's arms, where they felt safe. Rachel lay in the bed closest to the window, curled up on her side with her arms wrapped softly around her stomach, singing quietly. Brittany and Quinn were in the two beds closest to Rachel, listening to their sisters beautiful voice as she sang. Ever since they had been little, they had always sung each other to sleep at night when they were having trouble sleeping or they had had a nightmare.

"Rach? Can Quinn and I sleep with you? Please? " Brittany whispered as quietly as possible. The brunette rolled over onto the opposite side so she was facing her younger sisters.

"Yes, please do." The oldest girl whispered back, her voice shaking, doing nothing to hide her fear. She heard her sisters climb out of their beds and make their way to hers as fast as they could without making too much noise, waiting for her to shuffle over to make room for them before climbing into the bed and curling up beside each other.

Not long after the girls got settled in bed together, they heard the door to their room slowly creak open. Turning their heads, they saw the door fully open to reveal their brothers, standing in the doorway in nothing but their boxer shorts. After a moment of silence the consisted of the boys simply standing in the door way looking into the room, trying to figure out which bed their sister occupied, they moved cautiously into the room, towards the bed their sisters were squished into.

"Do you mind if we stay here tonight?" Sam muttered when he came to a stop next to Rachel's bed, in which the three girls were occupying. The three smiled gratefully at their brothers and nodded eagerly; while they felt slightly safer when they were together, they always felt completely safe when they knew their brothers were there to protect them.

Noah and Sam pushed Brittany's bed over so that it was connected to Rachel's, before laying down and pulling their sisters into their chests. Safe. They all knew that they were safe, and could finally sleep, now that they were together.

After a minute or so of laying in silence, Noah began to sing softly to hi sibling, until one by one, they all drifted into a peaceful sleep, none of them thinking about the rules they had been told when they arrived at the shelter earlier that day.

* * *

><p>At five am the next morning, they awoke to find an angry Caroline glaring down at them.<p>

"Good morning children, I see you have chosen to ignore the very first rule I gave to you, which was 'no boys are to sleep in the girls rooms', was the message unclear? Did you not understand what I meant? Or did you just decide that it didn't apply to you five, that it was okay to ignore it." She looked at them expectantly. The five of them stared back at her groggily, still not quite awake.

"What are you talking about?" Noah groaned before rolling over to go back to sleep. Caroline glared at the boy before turning to the five of them.

"I expect all of you up and ready for school in thirty minutes, I will be driving you, if you are not ready, you get to walk. Also, for breaking the rules, you have been stripped of all privileges until further notice, which means, no TV, no going out with friends, no computer. You will go to school, come home from school, complete your homework and chores, then go to bed. Am I clear?"

They all nodded, none of them actually paying much attention to what was being said. The woman responded with a smile before turning on her heel to leave. Once she was out of hearing range, Sam muttered sarcastically;

"She seems nice." His sibling laughed before climbing out of bed, yawning and complaining about the early hour. They all made their way to their respective bathrooms, groaning and stretching, to get themselves ready for school.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the boys were dressed and ready to leave, however, no matter how much their brothers nagged them to hurry up, the girls found themselves taking the thirty minute walk to school that morning. It was freezing, and all they were wearing was their revealing cheerio uniforms. They didn't think that Caroline would actually make them walk in this weather, though apparently she was a woman of her word, no matter how few degrees it was outside.<p>

By the time the girls finally got to school, it had started raining and they were drenched from head to toe. They walked through the front doors of the school complaining at each other. They had spent thirty minutes straightening their hair that morning. What a waste of time that turned out to be. Noah and Sam were waiting for them at their lockers and laughed when they saw their sisters walking towards them, dripping water onto the freshly polished floors of McKinley high.

"Have a nice walk?" Sam sniggered when his sisters reached the lockers, resulting in glares from all three of them.

"This is not funny Samuel Berry. Not in the slightest. That woman is an absolute _BITCH_! Who makes someone walk in the freezing cold and rain? She's crazy." Rachel ranted, her sisters nodding along in agreement.

"Well, she did warn you that you would be walking if you weren't ready in half and hour, yet you still decided to spend an hour doing your hair and make-up…Which I see was a complete waste of time.." Noah ended with a smirk, looking his sisters up and down. Their make-up was smudged and their hair was plastered to their faces. They looked a complete mess. Quinn, Rachel and Brittany turned their glares from Sam and directed them at Noah.

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen. We are going to pretend that this never happened, that you guys didn't laugh at us. And make fun of us. You two are going to leave now before your mouths get you into trouble, and we will see you in glee. We love you, but kindly get lost." Quinn said to her brothers, her sisters nodding their heads beside her. The boys sighed and turned around, heading to football practice. Their sisters were so boring, they always ruined their fun.

* * *

><p>Once the boys had left, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany made their way back outside and into the rain for cheerio practice. Before they got within Sues hearing range, Rachel turned to her sisters, sporting a worried expression.<p>

"Coach Sylvester is going to kick me off the cheerio's when she finds out I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? Cheerleading is my life; I don't want to give it up."

The girls paused and looked towards the coach-_who was busy yelling Sue-isms at a freshman who couldn't even perfect a simple round off, "You think this is hard? I have to put up with Will Schuester and his annoying ginger pigmy girlfriend having some sort of sickening love fest every day in the teachers' lounge. That's hard!"-_before making their way to the bleachers and sitting together in the first row to discuss what options Rachel had. Whatever option they chose, Quinn and Brittany promised that Rachel wasn't alone; they would be there for her throughout everything-even if Coach Sylvester could be absolutely terrifying. After about ten minutes, they had come to a choice of either telling Coach Sylvester before she found out from someone else, and hoping she wouldn't go on one of her famous anger fuelled rampages. Or they could wait until Rachel started showing a lot more and let the coach figure it out for herself. They both knew what the easiest option would be, however they also knew what the best option was. Even if that option put them in the midst of a Sue Sylvester rampage. They linked pinkies before getting up from the bleachers and making their way slowly towards their coach. It was safe the say they were absolutely terrified.

"Coach, we need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought :) Was it good? bad? is there anything you would like to happen? let me know your thoughts :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Okay i know, you guys all hate me. I am so sorry for the massive delay, ive just been so swamped with school, i know thats a horrible excuse :/

Its not as long as usual, nor as good, but i really really wanted to get this posted, im sick and just so out of it at the moment, but i didnt want you guys to have to wait any longer. So again, i apologize if you hate this chapter. I honest to god hate myself for taking so long to update.

* * *

><p>Reviews: Thank you all :D you guys make me wanna write. Also thank you to everyone who has been favouriting me or my story, and putting us on story alert! You guys all make me smile 3<p>

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Thank you :) I hope this chapter is okay :)

**I Love Life xx:** haha thanks for the ego boost :)

**sillystarshine:** i know i suck for making you wait so long to find out, but here is Sues reaction :D

**yo: **This was just about the Berry kids, Santana didnt really fit into this chapter, since shes not one of the kids :)

**gleek559:** i promise someone will foster them, just not yet :)

**SupaGleek:** Thanks :) i do plan on taking this story much further, so i will always continue, no matter how long it takes to get chapters posted :/

**Laucha:** Thanks :D i hope you like this chapter:)

**Rachie:** Thanks beautiful :D Love, Gold-Stars-Are-My-Metaphor

**gleeandotherthings:** Thank you for being kind :) not everyone has to like the same kind of things, and i just wanna say thanks for not being hateful about it :D

**Disclaimer:** (i forgot to do this on the previous two chapters :/ so this goes for the whole story, because i will no doubt forget again) I do not own glee or any aspect of it :)

* * *

><p>Santana threw her phone at the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. No one was answering her calls or texts, and it was really starting to annoy her. She looked across the school car park and noticed that kids were starting to turn up for school, which meant she had missed cheerios practice, again.<p>

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" The Latina yelled as she picked up her phone and sprinted towards her coach's office.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry I missed cheerios coach Sylvester!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I have something to tell you coach Sylvester, I'm pregnant." She heard someone say in a voice that sounded familiar; however she paid no attention to what had been said until she saw who was sitting in the coach's office, hands clasped with the two blondes sitting next to her.<p>

Rachel swung around in her chair to face her girlfriend, who was staring at her in shock. She was leaning against the doorframe, trying desperately to catch her breath to form some kind of response to what she had just accidentally heard.

"San, I swear its nothing like it sounds!" Rachel said frantically trying to get her girlfriend to understand before she had a chance to make assumptions.

"It's nothing like it sounds? You just said you're pregnant! And in case you forgot, I'm a girl, which means I didn't get you pregnant, so obviously someone had to! Who was it? I'm going to kill them!"

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend with sad eyes. She couldn't do this, she couldn't admit to the one person who had ever loved her how screwed up she was. She just wasn't ready.

"I honestly can't do this right now San, I have to go find my brothers. I will talk to you later. Please understand that I really can't talk about this right now…I'm so sorry, I love you."

Santana stood in the doorway staring at her girlfriend in shock as the small brunette left the office, leaving her sisters and coach Sylvester sitting in the room waiting for the Latinas sure to be furious reaction.

"What the fuck am I missing?" she demanded, pinning the two blondes with a deadly glare. "There is obviously more to it then Rach just being pregnant. What the fuck happened?" She continued to stare at the two girls when they didn't answer.

"We promise you will know soon San, but it's to raw at the moment, it's just too hard to talk about." Said Quinn, Brittany nodding in agreeance.

"I'm your best friend and Rachel's girlfriend, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?" She was so confused, why wouldn't they tell her? They had been best friends for years; they were supposed to trust each other with everything…

"San, I promise that it's not like that, we trust you with our lives, but we just can't talk about this, it hurts too much." Brittany said, her and her sister looking sadly at their best friend.

Santana simply nodded curtly before leaving the room, hating not knowing, and confused as hell.

* * *

><p>The two blondes looked from the doorway that had moments ago been occupied by a confused Latina, to their coach, who was sitting at her desk, almost as confused as Santana.<p>

"I understand that you can't talk about this with me, but tell Rachel that she's not off the team, she's a smart girl, I know that she would never have done something to result in this, and that it wasn't her fault, she can stay co-captain, but she's not allowed to be in any strenuous routines while she is pregnant."

The two blondes shared a smile and said in creepy twin unison,

"Thank you coach Sylvester! You have no idea how much this will mean to Rach, we better go find her. Thank you!"

* * *

><p>They left the office and headed to the auditorium, where they knew they would find their sister. They opened the door to the auditorium quietly so as not to interrupt the singing they heard coming from inside, and sat in the row of chairs closest to the stage, not saying anything, just listening to their sisters beautiful voice.<p>

**_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>**

**_When the night falls on you_**  
><strong><em>You don't know what to do<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less<em>**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_**  
><strong><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**

**_So, if you're mad, get mad_**  
><strong><em>Don't hold it all inside<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on and talk to me now<em>**

**_Hey, what you got to hide?_**  
><strong><em>I get angry too<em>**  
><strong><em>Well I'm a lot like you<em>**

**_When you're standing at the crossroads_**  
><strong><em>And don't know which path to choose<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me come along<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause even if you're wrong<em>**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>**

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_**  
><strong><em>And I'll never desert you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**

**_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_**  
><strong><em>You're feelin' all alone<em>**  
><strong><em>You won't be on your own<em>**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_**  
><strong><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**  
><strong><em>Take me in, into your darkest hour<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll never desert you<em>**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_**  
><strong><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah<em>**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>**

**_I'll stand by you_**  
><strong><em>No, no, no, no, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Take me in, into your darkest hour<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll never desert you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand by you<em>**

When the brunette finished singing she looked out at her sisters in the front row and smiled sadly. Tears stained her cheeks and her hand was rubbing gentle circles on her stomach.

"How mad is she?" The small girl asked in a sad voice.

"Sue or Santana?" Quinn asked, getting up and hoisting herself up onto the stage to sit on the edge next to her sister. Brittany followed her sister's lead and sat on the other side of the brunette.

"Both..." she said, taking hold of each of her sister's hands, threading their fingers together.

"Well, Coach isn't pissed, you're still co-captain, you just can't participate in any strenuous routines till after the baby, and San, well, I think she's more confused and hurt than pissed. We need to tell her, I'm not saying we have to tell her right this second, but it has to be sometime soon, this is hurting her Rach, she needs to know the truth."

Rachel stared at her hands for a long time before slowly nodding.

"You're right, she's our best friend, no matter how hard this is, we have to tell her." The blondes wrapped their arms around their sister tightly.

"We're gonna get through this Rachie, together. We will always be together no matter what, and as long as we are together, we can do anything and get through anything."

* * *

><p>The girls stayed in their embrace for what seemed like forever, until they were interrupted by the bell that signaled the start of first hour classes. They groaned and jumped off the stage, making their way to history, which they shared with their brothers and Santana.<p>

When they got to class, instead of sitting in their usual seats waiting for the girls to join them, Noah and Sam were standing beside the desks, smiling at their sisters sweetly with their hands behind their backs.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked suspiciously, pulling her sisters slightly closer to her and away from the boys who had mischievous sparks in their eyes.

"We've all been so down lately…so we figured we would do something to cheer us all up." Noah said before moving his hands in front of him to reveal a grape slushy. Sam did the same, revealing a cherry slushy.

"Noah Eli Berry. Don't you dare! Sam put that down!" Rachel exclaimed, backing away from her brothers. Brittany and Quinn backed away from the boys, following their sister's lead. The three of them were trying to appear mad at their brothers however they were doing a horrible job at hiding their giggles.

"Don't worry girls; we wouldn't leave you defenseless like that…we got you slushies' as well." Sam said moving aside to reveal another three slushies' on the desk behind him. The girls smiled at each other evilly before picking the slushies' up off the desk and running out of the classroom and through the halls of McKinley, filling the halls with their carefree laughter.

* * *

><p>They ran out of the doors to the school-squealing and laughing- and into the parking lot with their brothers hot on their heels. Rachel turned around to face Noah and threw her slushy over him, soaking him in the icy green substance. Smirking at his sister, Noah wiped the slushy off his face and picked her up with one arm, holding his slushy over her head with the other. He laughed as his sister kicked her legs frantically trying to get away as he dumped his slushy over her head. The dive let out a surprised squeal at the cold liquid that now covered her.<p>

"Britty! Quinn! Save me!" the brunette yelled to her sisters who were still running from Sam who was trying to drench them with his slushy.

"You're on your own Rachie; we have to get away from Sam!" Quinn laughed. Noah lowered his sister until she was on her feet before helping her wipe the purple ice off her face.

"Wanna help Sam or the girls?" Noah asked once the tiny girl was slushy free.

"Hmm, well the girls didn't help me, so let's help Sam." She said before taking off across the parking lot to where her siblings were running away from each other.

"You get Britt, I'll get Quinn."

Rachel nodded at her brother and took off after Brittany, who was the furthest across the lot.

Quinn, thinking Rachel was on their side, changed course and headed in the same direction as her sister, Noah and Sam following close behind her. When Quinn reached her sisters she hid behind them and ducked down, trying to avoid her brothers. The boys laughed at their sister and nodded at Rachel who linked hands with the two blondes and winked at Noah, who moved forward and pulled Quinn in front of him while Rachel did the same with Brittany. Sam, after making sure the Blondes weren't going to get away from his siblings, threw the slushy towards them, successfully covering them both in Red ice. In return, after getting over the initial shock from the icy liquid, Brittany and Quinn freed themselves from the twin's arms and in perfect sync they tossed their slushies' over their blonde brother.

Laughing, the five siblings sat in the middle of the car park, covered in slushy and having no intention of returning to class that day. They were talking and laughing and just having pure carefree moment when Santana saw them.

* * *

><p>The Latina, wanting things to be fine between herself and her girlfriend, approached her friends and sat with them silently for a moment before noticing the slush dripping off of the five of them.<p>

"Uhm, why are you guys covered in slushy? We're the cool kids, we don't get slushied."

The five of them laughed and without a word, Noah ran back towards the building.

"Should I be worried?" Santana asked, watching Noah's retreating form across the parking lot.

"No, he wouldn't do anything to you; he knows I would kill him if he did." The tiny diva said, smiling softly at her girlfriend who returned the smile and offered her hand.

"Wanna go talk?" The Latina asked resulting in a tiny nod from Rachel. The pair left the triplets and headed towards Santana's car.

When they were seated on the front of the car, Santana turned to her girlfriend and laughed softly at the mega cute sight sitting in front of her.

"Okay, everything else can wait a moment, first of all, why are you covered in slushy?" Rachel smiled a little shyly before answering her girlfriend.

"We kind of had a slushy war." She said, laughing at the memory of it.

"Are you cold?" The taller Brunette asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, she shrugged out of her hoodie and handed it to the smaller girl.

"I'll make it all dirty." Rachel shook her head and tried to hand it back; however Santana wouldn't take it, and instead raised her eyebrows in a way that told the tiny diva that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Rachel sighed and smiled at her girlfriend before pulling the hoodie over her head. Once she had it on, she leant over to kiss the taller girl on the cheek.

"Thanks Sanny." The Latina smiled and took her girlfriends hands in her own.

"Rach, I promise I understand if you can't talk to me about whatever is going on, but I need to know, are you safe? You're not in any kind of danger are you?"

The smaller girl looked down at their hands silently for what seemed like forever before softly mumbling;

"Not any more..." Santana took one of her hands from Rachel's and tilted the girls head so she was looking into her girlfriends sad eyes.

"Rach, what do you mean not anymore?" Santana's eyes were concerned and worried.

"We don't live at home anymore; we live in a home at Child Protection Services."

Santana's eyes widened in shock and she stared at her girlfriend.

"Why?"

"Uhm…You have to understand that I couldn't tell you…I promise if I could have told you I would have…Our dads Have abused us for the past six years…that's why I'm pregnant…I promise I didn't cheat on you Sanny. I would never do that, I love you."

The Latina was staring at her girlfriend with wide eyes. She didn't say anything; she simply stared at her in shock.

"San? Say something, please?" Rachel begged when Santana continued to stare at her.

"I…I don't know what to say….we've been best friends for years, and I'm your girlfriend, how come you didn't tell me? I could have done something, I could have helped…I swear I am going to make them pay…"

"I couldn't tell you Sanny, and they are going to jail, they are going to pay, you don't need to make them. There's nothing you could have done, they told us that if we ever told they would kill us..."

Santana had been about to reply, when they heard someone running across the car park yelling. They looked up to see Noah and the three blondes across the parking lot, slushies' in hand, heading towards the two of them.

"Shit..." Santana muttered before jumping off the front of the car and offering her hand to Rachel to help her off the car. The smaller girl took the offered hand in hers, however instead of jumping off the front of the car, she stayed put and held onto her girlfriends hand tightly, not letting her get away from her brother.

"Babe, we all got slushied, it's your turn." Rachel smirked at her girlfriend who had just opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a huge dose of cold liquid drenching her from head to toe. After recovering from the shock, Santana mock glared at her tiny girlfriend before pulling her small, struggling body into her and covering her in the icy substance.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled, pushing herself away from her girlfriend and pouting.

"You're adorable baby." Santana said, leaning in and kissing her pout.

* * *

><p>The six of them were all laughing, the two brunettes' conversation forgotten for the moment, when a black car pulled up next to them. A woman stepped out of the car and fixated her gaze on the six of them, taking off her glasses to reveal her piercing glare. Santana was confused; however the five Berry children looked at each other and sent a silent prayer to god.<p>

"Uhm, hi Caroline….You're early…" Sam spoke bravely, even though he was freaking out over what the old woman would have to say about them not being in class.

"One would think so, being here half an hour before the bell I expected to have to wait, however it appears you five…well six including you," she gestured to Santana, "but you're not in my care so whether you attend class or not isn't my concern, apparently you children are not required to be in class? Why would that be?"

The six of them exchanged glances briefly before looking back towards the angry woman.

"Well, we did go to class, but we got covered in slushy. So we came out to our cars to change into something clean..." Quinn said, not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Likely story, however you're absence from class can be dealt with later. The reason I was early is because I have news for the five of you, we were able to get into contact with Ms Corcoran, it appears she is living in New York City, however after some time spent making arrangements, we have come to the conclusion that she will be coming to meet you in the next week, then it will be arranged for the five of you to go back to New York to live with her."

* * *

><p>As always, let me know what you think, i know it wasnt great, and i promise i wont get offended if you tell me its shit :)<p>

Thank you all for reading

xx

Claudia


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I know I have left you guys hanging for a really long time and I am incredibly sorry for that! This is not my best or longest chapter, I wrote it last year and I never finished it, but I feel like I owe you guys a new chapter so i just ended it where it was so I could upload it. I realised when i read over it that in this chapter people can't seem to get enough of glaring at each other. I don't know what was going on when I wrote it but I must have had an obsession with glaring. I have grown so much as a writer since last year, and I can't wait to get time to write a new chapter for you guys, I promise it will be a super long awesome one with lots of drama! I'm sorry it's not as good as my other chapters. I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to all my story followers! I have left you in the dark for a long time, but my story is still getting Favorited and people are still adding me to their favorite authors list! So thank you all so much! You're the reason I write :)**

**Reviews:**

**QueenCapsicum:**

Thank you Lovely! Keep practicing and you'll learn to write in a nice mix of Casual and Intense!

** :**

Here you go! Continued as you requested!

**VoiceOnPaper:**

Thank you so much for your awesome review! And schools so crazy, it's impossible to find time to do anything, but i'm hoping to get to write more!

**INeedATripleTallExtraHotLatte:**

Here you go! Thank you :)

**Supernatural-Girl17:**

Hey! Thank you! I am so sorry I took so long to update!

**XxLoveIsEternalxX:**

Thanks hunny. I'm sorry I left it so long!

**Okay I think that is where I'm up to in replying to reviews. To be honest, I don't know what is going to happen after this chapter, I need to plan a bit. Again I am so sorry that i have made you wait so long, and also that this chapter isn't the best. I promise that if you stick with the story it will get SO much better. 3 **

**Disclaimer. Glee is in no way mine. I do not own it or any of the characters. All that is mine is the plot, and the computer I wrote this on. **

**Now, after almost a year! I give to you chapter four!**

* * *

><p>All of them stared at Caroline in shock for a moment before the silence was broken by four of the Berry children shouting their objections in unison.<p>

"No way in hell!"

"Good luck making us move!"

"I'm not moving to New York!"

"Are you crazy? Like hell we're moving! "

The four of them were staring at Caroline with rage burning in their eyes. Rachel however, remained silent, clinging to her girlfriends hand as tightly as possible, eyes wide in fear and shock. Santana glanced at the tiny brunette standing next to her and bit her lip, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Rach? Are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"You aren't actually considering this are you? Honestly Rach, I know New York is your dream and all, but we can't leave, not yet, Lima is our home, and one day you will be in New York living your dream, but not this way, we aren't going to live with some woman we don't know. " Quinn said softly, wrapping her arm around her sisters shoulders comfortingly.

"Quinn's right Rach, Shelby might be our mother, but we were nothing but a pay check to her." Noah added, agreeing with his blonde sister.

Rachel shrugged her sisters arm off of her shoulders and glared at the two of her siblings.

"That's not at all what I was thinking. I was wondering what she expects to happen when she gets here. A warm welcome from her beloved children? A perfect family?"

When no one said anything, Rachel continued to talk.

"I'm not meeting the woman who gave me away. Caroline, you and her can have a fantastic time getting to know each other, but while she is here, I wont be, and no matter what you say or do, I'm not moving to New York. "

Her brothers and sisters nodded their agreement and Santana squeezed her girlfriends hand gently in approval. Caroline glared at them before walking around her car to stand in front of them.

"Where exactly do you expect to stay while Shelby is here? Because I can assure you that I am not going to find someone willing to take you in. As far as I am concerned, the five of you are a nuisance and the sooner I get you out of my hair, the better. You will be moving to New York, whether you like it or not. "

The group of teenagers didn't respond, instead meeting her gaze with twelve narrowed eyes. Caroline returned their glares, engaging them in a silent show down. Santana was the one to break the silence, stepping forward, hands on her hips, to address Caroline.

"They aren't moving to New York, since you are so god damn eager to get rid of them, they can move in with my family. They are basically family anyway. So this afternoon, instead of going home to your little 'establishment of hell' they're going to come home with me, and my dad will be over tonight to collect their belongings."

The older woman laughed and shook her head,

"Why would you want them to live with you? They're broken and pathetic, walking nut cases if you ask me. Gosh, Rachel is pregnant…tell me how that is not fucked up?"

She spoke with disgust in her voice, a sneer gracing her features. The Brunette raised her eyebrows at the woman in question and shook her head.

"I feel sorry for you, the five of them are amazing, and I love them, that's something you're not capable of; love and compassion. I pity you."

Caroline laughed again and looked at Santana in pity.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you about them. However I want to be rid of them as soon as possible, so good luck dealing with their shit. Don't come crying to me when you realise how truly fucked up they are."

The woman was met with crossed arms and glares that could cut through rock. When it was clear no one was going to say anything, she turned silently and disappeared into her car before sticking her head out the open door to add;

"I expect your belongings to be picked up before 4 pm, if they aren't; I'm throwing them in the trash."

With that said she slammed the door and started her car, speeding away from the school and leaving the six teenagers in silence. After a moment of not saying anything, Rachel stepped away from her girlfriend and faced her.

"We honestly can't live with you, we can't impose on your family like that San, it's not right."

"Yeah, Rach is right we will find somewhere else to stay." Puck added, smiling softly at Santana to show he was grateful for her offer.

"We can discuss this later, let's just go to glee." Rachel said, smiling and offering her hand to Santana who intertwined their fingers together and nodded.

* * *

><p>The six of them entered the school building and headed quickly towards the choir room. They were late for glee. By the time they reached the room, the lesson had begun and everyone was surrounding Mike who was dancing and singing to Tina, despite their efforts, the rest of the clubs dancing was over shadowed by the Asian boys' moves. When they entered the room, all dancing and singing came to an abrupt halt and everyone stared at them in silence. Santana narrowed her eyes at the room and opened her mouth to begin telling people off for staring, however she was cut off by Mercedes' loud nasally voice.<p>

"I always knew you would get knocked up one of these days Rachel. It was only a matter of time. You just can't help yourself can you? Even with a girlfriend, and calling yourself a lesbian, you can't stop slutting around."

Santana's glare zeroed in on Mercedes. Letting go of Rachel's hand, she marched forward, stopping in front of the larger girl and slapped her across the face. Her slap echoed through the room, leaving everyone in shock.

"Fuck you Wheezy! You don't know shit!"

The darker girl held her hand to her face and glared at the Fiery Latina.

"What I do know, is that there was a woman yelling in the car park, and I overheard her mention Rachel being pregnant! And thanks to yours truly, the entire school is now aware of what a slut she is!"

Mr Schue stood between the two girls, intercepting a harsh shove that was meant for Mercedes.

"Enough! We are supposed to be a family! Family doesn't do this!"

Rachel stared at the scene in front of her in shock, not registering her sister's hands tightly clasping her own; or Noahs arms wrapped firmly around her waist from behind her; or Sam in front of her trying to get her attention.

"Rach? Rach! Are you here? Rachie. Can you hear me?" The blonde boy asked with his hands either side of her face, looking deeply into her empty eyes. The small girl blinked, focusing on her brother. Sam saw something in her eyes at that moment that throughout his life, he had become very familiar with. The tiny girl was about to lose it. Her eyes had a fire burning in them and he knew if they didn't do something, she would make big damage, probably to Mercedes' face.

The girl began to struggle in her twins arms, trying to get free. She yanked her hands out of her sister's grip, and was waving her arms around like a mad woman, yelling at Mercedes, who was stuck in place, staring at her in shock.

"Shit! Rach! Calm down Rachel!" Noah yelled when her struggling became too much and he could barely keep his hold on her. Santana glared again at Mercedes before going to help calm her girlfriend.

"Rach, baby it's okay. Can you hear me Rach? Let me in, Rach, listen to my voice, calm down sweetie. You're okay."

The tiny girl pushed out of her brother's grasp and past her siblings and Santana.

"How dare you fucking spread rumours about me you fucking bitch!" She spat at Mercedes. The tiny girl reached up and slapped her.

"How dare you Mercedes!"

"It's the truth! I spread rumours, just like you spread your legs! You're a slut Rachel Berry! Your ways have finally caught up with you. First you cheated on Finn, now Santana! Fuck Rachel! You deserve to be pregnant. Finally you don't get everything you want! You were always sooo sure that you would end up on Broadway, well you know what? I'm glad your dreams are crushed! This baby is going to ruin your life. And maybe you will finally realise what a slut you are."

Rachel had a fire burning in her eyes. She shoved the girl in front of her harshly.

"Don't even start to act like you know anything about me! I didn't cheat on San! I wouldn't do that! You have to know everyone's business, don't you! Well since you have a right to know, I didn't fuck anyone to get pregnant! I was raped!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth she snapped back to reality and remembered where she was. What she had just said registered in her mind and she covered her mouth, her eyes shone with regret. Mercedes stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open, her retort having died on her lips. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the broken girl in front of her, apologising repeatedly for what she had said. The small brunette threw the other girls arms off of her and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face, away from the shocked eyes of her peers. Noah glared at Mercedes before rushing out of the room with his brother and sisters to find his twin. Santana glared at the room and shook her head slightly at Mercedes.

"Are you fucking happy now? Rachel is more broken than she was before, because you can't keep your fucking nose in your own business. You had to push her didn't you!?"

The Latina scoffed angrily before storming out of the room to find her friends and comfort her sobbing girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Later that night the Berry children were sitting in the Lopez's living room, Santana's parents were sitting across from them with raised eyebrows as Santana explained why they needed to let her friends live with them. Once she finished, her dad looked at her for a long time, before looking at the other five children.<p>

"No."

Santana Gaped at him in shock.

"'Daddy! I just told you everything they have been through! How could you say no?!"

"Santana Lopez you cannot just spring something like this on us out of the blue baby. I know you love them and want to help them, but we can't, we just can't baby. It's not our responsibility."

The angry Latina stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The room fell into an awkward silence in her absence, neither family knowing what to say. Noah, being the oldest in his family, was the one to speak up.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have come here. It's not fair of us. Thank you for taking the time to listen."

He stood up and left the room, going outside and getting into the driver's seat of his car, waiting for how siblings, who followed moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if you hated it! Feel free to leave me reviews with your opinions. :) I promise the next chapter will be a thousand times better. All critisism is welcome.<strong>

**I love you all so much for sticking with this story! And i promise I wont make you wait almost a year for the next update!**

**xx Claudia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so long time no post. Good news is, I'm back, with just as much love for this story as I had three years ago when I first got the idea. Bad news is, it has been so long that there is probably no one left reading this story. I'm going to continue on with it anyways. **

**It's been over a year since I last posted, so I apologize if it is really obvious that my writing style has changed. **

**If there is anyone left reading this story, i am so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, I am the kind of author that everyone hates. **

**I hope you like this chapter 3 Alot has changed since I started writing this but the one thing that hasn't changed is my love for In a Matter of Seconds. **

**Thank you to anyone who has stuck by this story. **

**I am going to finish it, I promise 3 **

**I dont own glee, or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the parked car. She looked over at her twin with wide, worried eyes. Quinn, Sam and Brittany slid into the back seat silently, and Noah started the car.<p>

"I'll get a job. I already have some money saved up from my pool cleaning business. I promise I will work something out. I'll make this okay."

"I'll get a job as well." Sam said from the back of the car, nodding at Puck in the rear view mirror.

"We could all get jobs and it still wouldn't fix the issue of not having anywhere to go. We're fifteen and sixteen, nobody is going to let us live alone." Quinn huffed in the back seat, leaning against the window. She was right, and they all knew it. They needed to find someone to take them in and soon, or they would be forced into moving to New York with Shelby.

"It's late, we're going to have to sleep in the car for tonight guys, but I promise it's just for tonight, I'll work something out tomorrow." Puck said, pulling out of the Lopez's driveway.

Ten minutes later they were in the McKinley parking lot, sitting in silence.

"We could sleep in the choir room." Sam suggested after what seemed like an eternity. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not too pumped about sleeping in this cramped truck with Britt's elbows poking into my ribs all night."

Rachel took off her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Anyone know how to break into a school?" She asked, looking pointedly at Puck, knowing he had done this a million times.

Puck sighed and unbuckled his own belt, joining his sister outside the car. He nodded and headed towards the school, the others following him silently.

"We shouldn't be here, breaking into the school so we have somewhere to sleep. We're kids; our lives should revolve around football games and x-box. Well mine and Sam's, you girls' biggest worry should be prom or cheerleading. I really hope Leroy and Hiram get a taste of their own medicine in jail. It's the least they deserve." His face was set in a deep frown as he jimmied they lock on the front door of the school. The rest of them stayed silent, they agreed with Puck, they didn't need to voice their opinions for him to know that. None of them had anything left in them to talk. It was late and they just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>They woke the next morning to the obnoxious ringing of the school bell, soon joined by the sounds of kids rushing through the hallways to get to class on time.<p>

"Dammit!" Puck groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is anyone else as sore as I am?" Sam asked, standing up and stretching his long limbs.

They all muttered their agreement and got up, moving to sit in the choir room chairs. Glee would be starting soon; they were already there, so they figured they may as well stay until after glee practice. Then they could leave and figure out what to do with the mess their lives had become.

Within five minutes the whole glee club was there, minus Santana. Everyone was awkwardly silent, and it was driving the Berry children insane. The last thing they needed was for people to act weird around them, they needed something in their lives to be normal, just one thing.

Santana finally rushed into the room ten minutes late, as usual. She took a seat on her girlfriends lap, as she did every other day. Finally. Something normal. Santana was a lot of things, she was a bitch most of the time, and sometimes slightly insane, but one thing she wasn't was oblivious, she knew what her friends needed, so she was going to give them that.

"So what's this week's assignment Mr Schue?" She asked, shooting everyone in the room a meaningful look, begging them to act normal. The teacher caught on at once and took his spot by the white board, writing across the board in big letters; SUPPORT

"We're a family here in the glee club. That means we always support each other and love each other. We are there whenever one of our own is in need, and right now, some people in this group are in need, they need a family, and love and support. It's our job to provide that. This week I want you all to think of a song to show your support. Anyone have anything prepared to start with?"

Santana stood up and kissed Rachel's cheek. She took her place in the middle of the choir room and focused on her friends.

"I love you five with all my heart, and no matter what you are going through I will always be here by your side. I'm not going anywhere, and I will do everything I can to help."

'**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand'**

The whole glee club had soon joined in, everyone standing at the front of the room singing to the Berry kids.

At the end of the song, Rachel and Quinn's cheeks were wet with tears, Sam and Puck were trying to look as manly and brave as possible while still looking touched, and Brittany was gazing out the window.

"Thank you…" Was all Rachel said before she jumped out of her seat and embraced her girlfriend. She didn't think she would ever be able to let go. Before she needed normal, but now all she needed was Santana; to feel her arms around her, and the warmth of her body pressed against her own. She was home.

Her siblings were taking turns embracing the rest of the glee club, except for Brittany who was still in her seat, staring out the window. Now tears were silently trickling down the blondes face.

"Britt…" Sam said, sitting beside his sister. "What is it Brittany?" Quinn sat on the other side and took her hand. Rachel pulled away from Santana and the two of them knelt in front of the girl, Puck standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you remember that Summer we spent at the beach house when we were little?" She asked, looking from one sibling to another. They all nodded so she continued.

"That's the last time I remember being happy, not being scared." She sighed, looking out the window again, in her own world where she could pretend she was back at the beach, playing in the waves with Quinn and Rachel, while the boys and their dads cooked a barbecue on the beach. Rachel had decided she was vegan just before that trip, and the boys were plotting ways to trick her into eating meat.

"We're safe Brittany. Nothing can hurt us now, we have each other, and all of the glee club, they're our real family." Quinn squeezed her sisters hand and gave the other blonde an encouraging smile. Brittany nodded and returned her sisters smile. She looked around at everyone and grinned.

"That was a really great song guys but you all need some dance lessons. Except Mike Chang, and girl Mike Chang wasn't horrible either. Kurt you sucked though, I'll give you dance lessons if you agree to wear a unicorn horn around school from now on and sprinkle glitter behind you everywhere you go."

Everyone except Kurt grinned, glad that Brittany was back to herself. They didn't like to see anyone in their team upset, but with Brittany it was worse, she was the innocent childlike one, she was very rarely negative, so when she was it was a big deal.

"I'm not a unicorn." Kurt grumbled.

* * *

><p>After Glee, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana headed to the locker rooms to change for cheerios practice, and the boys headed off for football practice.<p>

"You guys go on out, Rach and I will just be a second; I want to talk to her about something." Santana said to the blondes when they were all ready. The two girls left, leaving Santana and Rachel alone in the locker room.

"So do you actually want to talk or did you just want to be alone?" Rachel asked, leaning against the lockers and pulling Santana to her.

"I actually wanted to talk." The Latina said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends waist, pulling her closer despite knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with the conversation when they were this close.

"Can it wait?" The diva asked, wrapping an arm around Santana's neck, pulling her down for a long, intimate kiss. Santana nodded and kissed back, putting everything she had into the action, trying to convey everything she felt with one gesture. It wasn't possible but she was sure going to try.

They broke apart what seemed like hours later- even though it had only been a minute or so- out of breath.

"Wow, that was intense." Santana laughed, resting her forehead against the smaller brunettes.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked, innocently biting her lip.

"It can still wait." Santana muttered, leaning in for another kiss. Rachel's fingers tangled in the taller girls hair, and Santana's hands were grasping at bunches of Rachel's cheerios shirt at her waist, pulling it up until it was discarded on the floor. The Latina's fingers found the still healing scars on Rachel's back and brushed over them, as gently as if her fingers had turned to feathers. Rachel broke away from Santana, only to move her lips down to the taller girls collar bone, planting soft kisses across the girls skin.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Santana sighed. Rachel paused her kisses and smiled against her girlfriends shoulder.

"I love you." Rachel untangled her hands from Santana's hair and wrapped them around her waist, hugging the other girl to her naked chest.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked, still with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

"My dad said you and the others could stay at the other house, my Abuela moved out when I came out to the family, so no one's been living there for a long time. I can come and stay there to if that's what you want. It's yours for as long as you need it. I know there is the whole drama of not having an adult living with you, but the house is in my dads name, so he can tell CPS that he is your guardian, living there as well." She said, pressing her lips against Rachel's forehead.

"What? San are you serious? But your dad was so against helping us just last night, what made him change his mind?" Rachel asked, more than a little confused, grateful and slightly suspicious of what Santana had done to change her fathers mind.

"I'm just really good at convincing my dad to do what I want." She shrugged, stepping away from the petite brunette and picking up the discarded cheerios shirt.

"It's up to you and the others babe, you don't have to take it but the offer isn't going anywhere. We should probably get to practice before everyone assumes I had my way with you in here." She grinned and passed Rachel the shirt.

"But you did have your way with me in here to an extent." The smaller girl winked at her girlfriend and pulled her shirt back on.

"Hey you started it."

* * *

><p>Rachel explained the situation to her siblings that afternoon, and they all thought they should take the offer.<p>

"Beats sleeping in a car or on the choir room floor. Or, you know, in New York." Sam shrugged.

The others nodded their agreement. They were sitting in a circle on the auditorium floor, they had planned to go out after football and cheerios practice to look for jobs and an apartment or anything at all that would help them, but Rachel had told them about Mr Lopez's offer, so here they were, debating the pros and cons of the situation.

"Is it right though to just take the offer? It's a very generous offer, is it too much?" Rachel asked, looking from one sibling to the other. They had all looked so relieved when she told them the news, and she didn't want to take that away from them, but she didn't want to do the wrong thing either. She wasn't into taking hand outs from people, she worked for things, she always had.

"Rach we need this. This is one of those things we can't do on our own. We need an adults help on this one, and that's what we've been offered, I say we accept." Pucks word was final. He was the eldest, and they had all always listened to what he said. He wasn't wrong about things like this, if he said they needed it, they needed it.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Santana and her dad met the Berry's at the spare house. They had picked their belongings up before coming over, so everything was in the back of Pucks truck, ready for them to move in.<p>

"Thank you so much for this Mr Lopez." Puck said, shaking his hand.

Santana's' father waved off his thanks.

"It's not a problem at all, the house might as well be put to good use." He handed them the keys and nodded to the others before leaving.

"Holy crap." Sam whistled, staring up at the house. "Is this a house or a mansion?" He asked, only slightly exaggerating.

"It's nothing too fancy, just the spare house." Santana shrugged off his obvious awe.

"Are you going to stay here with us?" Quinn asked, grabbing her bag out of the truck bed.

Santana shrugged again and grabbed Rachel's bag out of the truck.

"You know I can carry my own bag." The smaller girl pouted up at her girlfriend.

The Latina kissed her pout and laughed.

"Yes but I want to do it," She smiled and looked back at the others, "It's up to you guys, my parents are okay with me moving in here, but only if you all want me to, it's your place now."

All of the five Berry kids rolled their eyes at her, Rachel nudged her and took her hand.

"Of course we want you here with us!" Brittany exclaimed. "It will be like a never ending slumber party!" She beamed and grabbed her unicorn duffle bag, skipping up to the house.

The others all agreed and followed their sisters lead, Santana and Rachel following them slowly.

"Are you sure you want me here Rach? I know we have been together for a long time, but living together is a lot more intense than dating." She bit her lip and looked over at her girlfriend. She wanted to move in with them, but the last thing she wanted to do was impose. They had all been through so much, and they needed each other, but did they need Santana right now? Or did they need their space? Santana didn't know, she hoped to god they needed-wanted- her.

"Santana don't be ridiculous. You're our family; we need you just as much as we need each other." Rachel let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around the taller girl's waist, and the two joined the others inside, where they were rushing around claiming rooms. Quinn and Brittany had taken the master bedroom, and Puck and Sam had claimed the room closest to the bathroom, in an attempt to have a chance at some bathroom time in the mornings before it was taken over by the girls.

Santana and Rachel had just walked through the door when Quinn came running down the stairs yelling at them.

"Rachel Barbara Berry please tell your sister that there is no way we are turning our bathroom into a giant litter box, and turning our bedroom into a cats play room. We don't even have a cat!"

"WE COULD BE THE CATS!" Brittany yelled, following her down the stairs. "Please let me Rachie it would be so fun!"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Britt, that's not a good idea, it's yours and Quinn's room, you both have to be okay with what you do with it."

"Can we at least use my blanket with the unicorns on it?" Brittany sighed and Quinn nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her back upstairs to unpack their things.

* * *

><p>Puck and Sam were unpacking the few belongings they had, and arguing over the top bunk. Puck argued that he was older, so he should have first say in which bed he got, Sam's argument was that he had slept on the bottom bunk their whole lives. Eventually they came to the solution of flipping a coin, which neither of them had, which brought them back to the subject of needing jobs.<p>

"We could probably last two months off of the money I have saved, but after that we're broke." Puck said frowning.

"We'll get jobs man. At least someone has to be hiring in Lima. What about Burt? I bet he needs extra help at the shop." Sam suggested, throwing his bag onto the bottom bunk in resignation. He was never going to get the top bunk, even if they flipped a coin.

Puck grinned in triumph and pulled himself onto the top bunk. He always won this argument.

"After school tomorrow we can go see Burt." He said, laying on his new bed. "Are we gonna go to the trial?"

"As in Leroy and Hiram's trial?" The blonde asked, shocked at the mention of his fathers. He didn't expect to have to see them again, he didn't even want to have to think of them, but he knew that wasn't possible. The truth was he would think about them for the rest of his life, they had ruined him and his siblings. Any time Sam had ever been close to being intimate with a girl, he couldn't do it. He would think of what his dads did to him and freak out. He was broken beyond repair.

"I want to go. I want to see them put away, I want to see the look on their faces when they are sentenced." Puck said quietly. He knew it would help him in a way. It wouldn't fix anything or make the years of abuse forgotten. It wouldn't mend their physical and emotional scars. But it would feel good. Justice would feel good.

Sam nodded tentatively.

"I think you're right. We should go. As much as I never want to see them again, I think its what we need."

The boys continued to unpack their belongings in silence, both of them consumed by their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinny?" Britt asked later that night when they were laying in bed, wide awake. Quinn rolled over on her side, looking at her sister so she knew she was listening.<p>

"Do you think we'll be happy again?" She asked in her innocent, childlike way. "Because I want to be happy. I don't want to feel like this forever because it's not a good feeling, and It's been so long since I felt happy and safe."

Quinn closed her eyes and hold back her tears as she reached over and pulled her sister in for a hug. She had been wondering the same thing, and truthfully, she hadn't come up with an answer for herself yet, but this was Brittany. She was the innocent one. The one everyone looked out for. Quinn had to be brave for her sister.

"We'll be okay Britt, I promise. I don't know when we will be okay, but as long as we have each other I know that one day everything will be okay again." Brittany nodded and wrapped her arms around her sister, returning the hug that she desperately needed. The two fell asleep like that, as they had so many nights before.

* * *

><p>"Hey San?" Rachel asked, shaking her girlfriend awake during the early hours of the morning. Santana groaned and opened one eye.<p>

"What's wrong baby?" She muttered, draping an arm over Rachel's waist and pulling the smaller girl closer.

Rachel bit her lip and placed her hand over Santana's, lacing their fingers together.

"I can't sleep…do you mind If we go sleep with Britt and Quinn?" She asked softly, not wanting to fully wake up her girlfriend. The Latina opened both eyes now and took in the sight of her girlfriend. Rachel was wide eyed and she looked slightly panicked. She sat up in bed and frowned.

"What happened Rach?" She asked, pulling the brunette onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist, in an attempt to keep her safe from whatever had happened.

"I had a bad dream…about them." The diva muttered into her girlfriend's bare shoulder, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Estrella, I'm sorry baby. They can't hurt you anymore; I'll never let anyone hurt you again." The darker girl placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead and pulled her shirt on.

"Get dressed and we'll go sleep with the girls." She said, brushing her divas hair out of her face and handing her some clothes.

* * *

><p>The two found not only Brittany and Quinn in their room, but also Puck and Sam. Apparently Rachel wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping. Old habits die hard, no matter how safe they were, no matter how sure they were that their dads could never touch them again, they were still scared. It would take a lot for that to change.<p>

Luckily Quinn and Brittany had chosen the room with a king sized bed, so there was plenty of room for the six of them. Rachel and Santana climbed into the bed with the others as gently as possible, attempting not to wake anyone.

"Ouch I just got an elbow in my ribs." Rachel whispered, nudging Brittany's elbow out of the way, waking the blonde up in the process.

"Rach? San? Yay everyone's here!" She cheered, suddenly wide awake. "Quinn wake up San and Rachie are here to join the slumber party!" the blonde exclaimed, shaking her sister.

"Britt go back to sleep, don't wake the others up, they're tired." Santana muttered as she climbed into bed beside Rachel. Brittany continued shaking Quinn, resulting in the girl waking with a start and accidentally hitting Sam in the face.

"Ouch shit! Quinn what the hell!" Sam sat up, holding his face. All of the movement in the bed had woken Puck up, and also pushed him off of the bed. He rolled onto the floor with a crash and an 'oomfh, oh shit'.

"Noah! Are you okay?" Rachel asked leaning over her siblings to help Puck up off the floor and pull him back onto the bed.

"Uh-huh. Sam? You okay?" He asked, noticing his brother holding his face.

"Yep, Fine, just got hit in the face by Blondie." He muttered, his voice muffled by his hand.

"Sorry for waking everyone up. We tried to get into bed quietly but then Britt woke up, then Quinn assaulted Sam and then you fell out of bed Noah and now everyone's wide awake." Rachel rambled, sitting on Santana's lap back on their side of the bed.

"We should do something fun since we're all awake now!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, to which everyone groaned in response.

"I just want to go back to sleep." Quinn mused, laying back down and pulling the covers up. Everyone else nodded and followed her lead, causing Brittany to pout but follow suit.

"Fine but you all have to do whatever I want tomorrow." She said stubbornly. The others in their tired state foolishly agreed before they realised what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

><p>They all woke up that morning to Brittany sitting up in bed, waiting excitedly to tell them all what they had to do today.<p>

"Good morning!" She sang, bouncing on the bed like a small child.

"What's so good about it?" Puck groaned, rolling over to attempt another ten minutes of sleep.

"Cheer up Noah I have good news!" The blonde cheered, getting out of bed and looking back down at her siblings, all still trying to get back to sleep.

"We're getting a cat! Last night you all agreed to do whatever I want today and I've decided that I want to get a cat! A big fat one!" She grinned and grabbed her clothes out of the closet, heading to the bathroom to change.

"You all better be up when I get back! And dressed in your best cat themed clothes!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going out like this." Puck complained to Sam, while they waited in the car for the girls to be ready. The boys refused to wear any of Brittany's cat clothes, (Honestly the girl was obsessed, there were cats on the majority of her outfits, and what didn't have cats on it had unicorns.) none of her clothes would have the slightest chance of fitting them anyway, so that had worked in their favour, until Brittany had pulled out two pairs of cat ears and drawn whiskers on their faces with eyeliner.<p>

"I feel like i'm rocking thing look." Sam said, checking himself out in the rear view mirror.

"Please don't say that ever again while wearing cat ears and whiskers." Puck groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel. "I just want to get this over with, where are the girls?" He spoke into the steering wheel, and as if on cue, the four girls left the house and headed towards the car, all clad in kitten sweaters. What was wrong with the world, Puck wondered.

"TO THE ANIMAL SHELTER!" Brittany exclaimed once they were all seated, and Puck started the car, heading towards the animal shelter as he had been directed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were back home with a cat named Lord Tubbington, courtesy of Brittany. She had fallen in love with the massive creature the moment she laid eyes on him, much to her siblings' dismay. He was an ugly thing, there had been so many cute kittens at the shelter, but Brittany had chosen him and they couldn't say no.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be posted very soon I have it all planned I just really need to get some sleep before I write it. <strong>

**Thank you to anyone reading this 3 **


End file.
